the power of love?
by charmedeva
Summary: piper and leo are best friends along with phoebe and billy but is there more to it than that ?
1. summary

The lives of the charmed ones 

Ages- Prue – 18 Andy – 18

Piper -15 Leo – 16

Phoebe – 15 Billy – 15

Paige - 14 Cole –16

Grams – 56 Glenn – 14

Missy – 15 Richard - 14

Cheerleaders – vary Nate - 15

Piper and Phoebe are twins

Andy, .Leo, Billy and Glenn are all brothers. They are half white lighters half mortals as their father is a white lighter.

Cole is in the story but is not a demon, but he knows about magic? Is he evil?

Piper, phoebe, Leo and Billy have been best friends all their lives, but piper and Leo have a different type of relationship. They act differently around each other maybe their more than best friends?


	2. chapter2 getting ready for school

The girls was getting ready for their first day back at baker high school. Paige was excited to see Glenn. Prue was looking forward to see Andy while piper and phoebe had no one to look forward to see. Only their friends, yes piper and phoebe was popular they was both cheerleaders but it wasn't enough for them they both wanted what their sisters had LOVE. God Paige was nearly 2 years younger than them and she and Glenn was crazy about each other.

Piper and phoebe was glad to have each other, as they are not juts sisters they are best friends. Along with Leo and Billy who were ten months apart and luckily in the same year.

Prue was closer to Paige then any of them. Of course she loved her twins sisters but phoebe was an odd girl with the love of having powers she was also a bit of a brat. She still loved phoebe to bits though. Not the same thing for piper, she didn't really mind being a witch but she had only had one reason for not being close to her and that just was simply as piper was too much like her mother. Prue was scared that piper was going to turn out like patty and die.

Prue had to laugh though as piper and phoebe was late. They were usually a bit earlier than prue and Paige but they weirdly wasn't this term.

Paige started moaning once again so prue sent her to the car and shouted "piper Pheebs if you don't come down now im telling grams I caught you both smoking!" they still didn't come down properly because they all knew prue wouldn't dare as piper made a little accident walking in on Andy and prue making love in her bed. Grams didn't mind them doing it as long as it wasn't in her house. So prue just shouted, " Come on guys please". They still didn't come.


	3. chapter3 driving

Prue was getting so annoyed they was taking forever.

Then finally piper came down followed by Phoebe. Prue asked "what took so long guys? your usually earlier than me"

Piper replied "try sharing a room with Phoebe who wants you to do her make up her way!" Phoebe then tapped her twin over her shoulder and said "im not that bad god". Piper just stuck her tongue out back.

They started walking towards the car then prue laughed " oh my god you are so immature" Phoebe said "no we aint we are just different". Prue laughed "yeah right Paige is even more mature than you".

Piper who had been daydreaming before said "hey! i just got that!". Then all four sisters laughed at Pipers remark and went to school.


	4. chapter4 missy

When the sisters arrived at the school the first thing Prue and Paige got was a kiss from their boy friends.

Piper and Phoebe looked at eachother and sighed. They walked away from their sisters. Piper and Phoebe went to get their books from their lockers. It was lucky that their lockers was right next to eachother. So they just stood there and gossiped about guys like usual. until Missy Campbell walked towards them and asked "hey guys can I borrow your opinions for a min". Piper and Phoebe grinned evilily and answered " Sure Missy whats up?"Misssy smiled and told them all about her crush on Leo, but unsure weither she should ask him out or not. Piper then sighed "Missy you should of told me before cos now he has a girlfriend" Missy shrieked " who is it?" Piper grinned "me we've been together for a couple a weeks now keep away from my boyfriend". Missy gave her evils and walked away. Phoebe screamed "oh my god piper since when?".Piper laughed "oh my god Pheebs your so gullible i only said it to annoy her". Then Leo and Billy came over.

"Hey guys whats so funny?" leo asked. Then Phoebe couldnt stop laughing along with Piper who was crying silently . Billy then saw this and asked " Oh my god seriously whats up this there something wrong with my hair? or do i smell funny"  
Then Phoebe couldnt breath so Piper had to explain " Leo how do you feel about Missy?" He replied "shes annoying and shes so dumb seriously yesterday she asked what was the difference between 2+2 and 2 x 2 why?" Piper then couldnt hold it in and started crying of laughter then Phoebe had to take control and said "leo she fancies you she asked us to set you up!"

Then Billy joined in and started laughing aswell. So leo hit him and asked "can it get any worse?" Phoebe went "yep it can to scare her off you piper said that you to was going out" then leo grinned at piper and asked "whats wrong with that?" and winked at piper who started giggling again. Then Piper screamed when someone put their hands over pipers eyes then prue said "calm down its only me babe whats up?" then they all laughed and explained what happened to Prue Paige Andy and Glen. They all laughed at Leo who looked gutted. Piper saw this and felt sorry for her best friend and gave him a hug and laughed "dont worry they are just jelous cause of our relationship", then they all laughed again.

Then the bell rang and they all went their sepearate ways but piper went with Billy as they had the same class. Leo went with phoebe as they both was at a higher level than Billy and piper. 


End file.
